Karl Tanner
Karl Tanner a.k.a 'Clubfoot Karl '''is a former criminal sent to the Night's Watch to guard the wall between the seven kingdoms and the mysterious and dangerous North. Karl eventually betrays his brothers and Lord Commander for food and shelter at Craster's place. Karl serves as the main antagonist, along with Styr, in the Night's Watch story line in season 4 of the HBO fantasy drama ''Game of Thrones and the ASOIAF Novels written by George RR Martin. Game of Thrones (T.V. Series) Season 3 Karl is one of a handful of rangers, under the command of Lord commander Jeor Mormont, that survived a battle with White Walkers North of the great wall. The wounded and starving rangers manage to make it back to Craster's Keep, and after holding a small funerla service for one of their fallen commrades they head inside for shelter. Craster, eating chicken and drinking fine wine in front of the men, refuses to let them have any of his meat and only agrees to let them eat the stale left over bread. Because of this, a furious Karl insults Craster calling him a bastard which in turn infuriates Craster who threatens to kill the next man who insults him again. Mormont attempts to difuse the situation by getting his men to go outside, however before he can do so, Karl insults Craster once again. Craster then lunges at Karl whith axe in hand but he is too slow and is stabbed to death by Karl, who then grabs on of Craster's daughters and hold her hostage. As Mormont draws his sword on Karl, he is stabbed in the back by another traitorous Night's Watchmen, Rast, a large brawl then ensues between the black brothers loyal to Mormont and the mutineers. This results in the loyal Black Brothers being driven from Craster's Keep, and Lord Commander Mormont's death. Season 4 It is revealed that the mutineers stayed at Craster's keep and are now under the leadership of Karl and his second in command, Rast, they have begun eating and drinking all of the stored food and wine, as well as brutally beating and raping Craster's daughters. Karl also mutilatedf and defiles Mormont's body as he is now using his cracked skull as a wine glass. It is also revealed that they have captured Jon Snow's Direwolf, Ghost, and are also continuing Craster's routine of sacrificing any of his newborn sons to the White Walkers in exchange for protection. Eeventually Bran STark and his group stumble upon Craster's and are taken captive by Karl and his men. When Bran reveals who he is and Karl realizes he is Jon Snow's half brother, he decides to let them live as they could make valuable hostages. Later that night, a drunk Karl decides that they only need Bran and attempts to rape and kill one of his companions, Meera Reed, before he can he is stopped by her brother Jojen who reveals to Karl that he can see the future, and that he sees Karl dying that night and his body burned. Before Karl can react Jon Snow and the Night's Watch attack the mutineer's camp. Karl runs to the main tent where he is confronted by Jon, Karl pulls his dual daggers and engages Jon in combat, proving to be a formidab;e oppnent. Jon is caught off balance as he is using a long sword against Karl's daggers in close quarters, and Karl eventually gets the upper hand by spitting in Jon's eye and kicking him to the ground, and just as he is about to strike, one of Craster's daughters stabs him in the back. Furious, Karl turns to her but before he can move on her Jon regains his sword and rams it through the back of Karl's head and out of his mouth, killing the vile traitor almost instantly. The rest of Karl's mutineer's are also killed in battle with their former brothe's and, just as Jojen earlier predicted, their bodies are all burned along with Craster's keep. ASOIAF Novels Write the second section of your page here. Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Game of Thrones Villains Category:Knifemen Category:Soldiers Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Dimwits Category:Thief Category:Military Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Thugs Category:Jerks Category:Kidnapper Category:Complete Monster Category:Bullies Category:Provoker Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Fighter Category:Gaolers Category:Recurring villain Category:Criminals Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Leader Category:Anarchist Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Assassin Category:Defilers Category:Mutilators Category:Gangsters Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Child-Abusers Category:Mature Category:Greedy Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Slaveholders Category:Blackmailers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Torturer Category:Addicts Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Outright Villains Category:Sadists Category:Control Freaks Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Cheater